The Pleasant Visitor
by Crona18
Summary: Its an AU where Rapunzel from from Tangled meets Jack and falls in love. Also adding some stuff from the original Fairytale too. She has no powers, as she was taken away from her parents because her father stole from Gothel's garden and Gothel took away their first born as punishment. Lets see how this goes. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Pleasant Visitor

Rapunzel was finishing up another one of her paintings. It was another beautiful landscape of what she could see out of her window. It was important for her because it was the first time she was painting the beautiful scenery of winter. The naked tree (only one she could see outside) with long icicles, and she loved painting snowflakes, each with a different pattern. Gothel went to get extra supplies for winter, which meant that Rapunzel was alone for a few days. She felt lonely and she missed her. Pascal never liked the cold weather and stayed hidden in his little winter house in the tower. Rapunzel always associated the winter with loneliness.

For a few hours she tried to pass the time reading one of her favorite books. It was about a woman who was entrusted to save the world and Rapunzel loved to read the parts where they described other places, it was all better than her boring tower. She started to nod off when she heard a tapping coming from her closed window. She was really curious, thinking it was a lost bird trying to find shelter from the cold. She got up and tried to peek through one of the slants in the window. She screamed and fell over when she saw that an unfamiliar blue eye was staring back at her.

"How on earth did someone climb up?" Rapunzel asked herself. Knowing full well that the tower had no good, safe spots to climb up or down.

"Hello? I didn't mean to startle you I thought this was empty. I'm sorry," cried the stranger behind the window. Rapunzel was scared but she was also delighting that someone was outside her window. She quickly opened the window (which opened like a two cabinets), feeling the strong wind and starting to shake from the cold, she was barefoot.

"C-c-come in" she stammered. Wondering if Gothel would be all right in this cold.

"Don't mind if I do" said the stranger. She noticed he was not standing on anything. He was flying! She almost closed the window but kept it open. With great amazement she saw him fly into the room and land on a chair. She noticed that he had a very handsome pale face, with the eyes so blue she thought he could dip a brush in them and paint an ocean. His hair was white and he had a blue shirt. She noticed he was carrying a staff covered in frost and she liked that.

He was the one that broke the silence. "My name is Jack Frost. I was just passing through here, the snow is my doing of course." He beamed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rapunzel" was all she could say. She had a million questions for him and his good looks were making her nervous.

"I'm sorry for barging in. I thought this place was empty, I wanted to check it out"

"Its ok" dang it, She's messing up with the only chance to talk with another person while her mother was out. She would freak if she found him.

"I should go then" as Jack made his was to the window but Rapunzel found her courage to scream. "PLEASE DONT GO" Jack was a little startled. Then Rapunzel couldn't stop asking questions.  
"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a wizard? Tell me about the world. How did you get here?"

"Ok ok stop" Jack interrupted. "One at a time, please. I'm only one guy. I'll say the first one because its the only one I remember. My name is Jack Frost, I control the snowstorms, blizzards, the snowy days where children get a break and have fun. The light snow and each and every snowflake." Saying this he conjured one and blew it to her face. She couldn't help but giggle and smile at this magnificent stranger.

"What about you?" He asked, "What are you doing here all alone?" He wondered why this girl was not at the nearby town celebrating the winter festival. He was also entranced at this lady's beautiful long blonde hair. It reached the floor in a bit of a pile. In his years of traveling he has never seen hair that long.

At this Rapunzel's smile disappeared and her eyes cast downward.

"I'm not allowed to leave. Mother thinks the outside world is to dangerous for me" she whispered. Jack saw how sad she was and wanted to make her feel better. He decided he'd help her down and take her to the festival.

Before she could say anything Jack picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"No STOP" she started to scream but Jack paid no attention to her. He started to run toward the window. She struggled with all her might and Jack thought that she didn't want to leave. It was too late and he jumped out the window.

He was falling and used his wind magic to settles them down gently. Within seconds of touching the ground he saw Rapunzel crying. He didn't understand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No "she answered. And immediately parts of her started to disappear. And in 5 seconds she was gone. Jack started to freak out.

"RAPUNZEL" he kept screaming.

"I'm ok" Rapunzel screamed from the window. Jack was seriously confused and floated back up. "What happened?"

"My mother really doesn't want me to leave. That bounce back barrier has been there since I was a kid."

Jack felt saddened and disgusted by this. Being a Guardian he wanted this girl to be happy and free.

"Hey what about this. I have a few good stories up my sleeve. Why don't we hang around and talk for a bit?"

"You sure? I don't want to bore you"  
"Its more than fine"

They both sat in her bed and Rapunzel was excited that he was going to hear a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"In all my travels I have never met a man as special as Santa Clause" Jack started his story. Rapunzel was on the edge of her bed. Listening to his hypnotic voice. "They're people who want to protect the happiness of children and I'm a part of them. They're called Guardians. This is the story of how my friends and me saved the world from darkness and nightmare. It all started with the evil Boogie man..." Jack told the story of how he defeated the boogieman and saved the world's children. Rapunzel was entranced by this story. She loved the description of the tooth palace and wanted to visit the North Pole. She laughed at the funny Easter bunny and cried when Jack told her his story, when he mentioned his beloved sister. It was nightfall when he finished and Rapunzel couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. In the beginning of the story they were face to face sitting on the bed. When Jack finished he was sitting behind her, playing with her hair. She liked it, and didn't push him away when he did it.

"That was amazing" Rapunzel said. Pascal peeked his small head from his little house and was surprised to see Jack.

"Pascal! Come here Jack and come and meet him. Jack walked over and petted the little guy. When introductions were finished Pascal went back inside to his warm house.

"Pascal hates the cold." Rapunzel remarked.

Both of them walked toward the window. Both of them knew it was very late.

"Thanks Jack. You have no idea how happy you made me today." Rapunzel said while blushing. "It'll be a few days before my mother returns, do you want to come by tomorrow?"

Jack smiled. "Of course Rapunzel. Anything for a friend" and at that he leaped off the building and flew off, maybe to give more snow to stop Gothel from getting to the tower.

Rapunzel waived him off and closed the window.

In a cottage far away from the tower, was Gothel, the evil witch that took Rapunzel from her parents when she was such a baby, all because her real parents stole from her garden. She left to fetch more supplies for Rapunzel but got stuck in the snow. Leaving her alone too long made her anxious. That girl always wanted to escape and see he world. It disgusted Gothel and she wanted to be with Rapunzel soon.

Rapunzel's heart was beating way too fast and all she could think about was Jack. It was the first time she met someone other than her mother and she was excited. She wanted to paint those blue eyes and found a perfect part of the wall to paint them. She decided she'd wait till tomorrow to paint him; she wanted to be as accurate as possible. She thought he would love that. Then she sat in one of the chairs and started brushing her long hair. It was tiresome but she loved her hair and in a few hours she was done. She went up the stairs (where Gothel's room and hers is) climbed into bed, wished Pascal goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning Rapunzel arose with the smell of eggs being cooked. She wondered if it was her mother and went downstairs (kitchen and the only window located). She saw Jack cooking and smiled. She was so happy he came!

"Good morning" smiled Jack. "Thought I would make you some breakfast. It's really snowing outside so I don't think anyone would bother us."

"Good morning to you too. And I wonder why its snowing so much" Rapunzel smirked. They both sat in the small kitchen table and started to eat.

"I have an idea on what we could do today. I can paint a self-portrait of you on my wall. It'll be well hidden so Gothel wont see."

"Sure. No one has done that before." Answered Jack.

After breakfast they both washed up and Rapunzel started getting the materials for the painting. Behind picture of a cat is some empty wall, and Rapunzel thought that the cat painting would hide it.

"Now hold still" Rapunzel started with the head and eyes. It took awhile for the perfect shade of blue but she found it. Twenty minutes in Jack started to get restless and kept moving.

-Stand still  
-No I'm bored  
- Come on, please.  
- Come over here and make me.

Rapunzel was annoyed and went over to Jack to keep him straight. She grabbed the sides of his head and whispered, "Still." They were aware of how close to each other they were but they didn't separate.

"No" Jack whispered. And before they knew it, the space between them disappeared and they were both kissing. Rapunzel liked the cold lips, she liked twirling his frosty hair and best of all she loved the taste of him, crisp and like a winter day. It didn't last long and they both pulled away. Jack loved those green eyes, it reminded him of summer. Before anything could be said he pulled her in and kissed her hard, with tongue. Rapunzel was scared but she liked it and let her instincts take over. He touched her all over and Rapunzel did the same. She was not naive to this, her mother taught her this was a sin but she didn't care.

Jack picked her up and flew upstairs to her bedroom. He pushed her on the bed, kissing her even harder. Her hair was everywhere and it was funny trying to push it away. He unbuttoned her dress, it was very simple and he was glad it was. It slipped off easily, leaving her underwear exposed to him. She did the same with his blue shirt and pants. He grabbed her breast and massaged it with his fingers. He did this while kissing the other one.  
"Jack" Rapunzel moaned. She loved it. She loved him. She grabbed the hard bulge and gave it a tender squeeze, watching him wince with pleasure. He undressed her completely and loved her round firm breasts, her beautiful curves and important her smile, full of pleasure and delight.

He took off his own underwear and they were both naked in the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes" Rapunzel whispered. He started to kiss her eyelids, her cheeks, her stomach; he kissed her thighs while he slowly rubbed his dick against her. She was already wet and she wanted all of him. Jack spread her legs and inserted his dick inside her. He heard her scream but he kept going. He started thrusting and kissing her cheeks and licking her breasts.

To Rapunzel he felt cold, but it was comforting. He loved it when he kissed her everywhere. They both reached climax and Jack came inside her. They were both breathless. He lay beside her and put his head on her neck. She caressed him and kissed the top of his head. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Rapunzel's last thought was that she wished the blizzard would never end so that Gothel would never return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack was the first one to wake up. It was still the same day but he could see it was already evening. His stomach grumbled and thought he would give Rapunzel a surprise by getting some chocolate from the village and getting a special dinner for the both if them. He put on his clothes and wrote her a quick note, telling her he'll be back. He kissed her forehead and set off out the window.

A few minutes after Jack left, Rapunzel woke up. She was saddened when she didn't see him next to her. She started to get mad till she saw the note, it was a little hard to read, and Jack's handwriting is atrocious. She understood where he was and started to get dressed. She thought about what they did and how Gothel would be furious with her. She walked over to where she was supposed to do the Jack's painting. She could only paint his eyes before they made love. She admired her work and kissed both pupils. After that she put the cat painting to cover them, just in case Gothel came that very day.

Jack quickly went to the village and picked an exquisite chicken for dinner. He also got fresh bread and ale. He picked the finest chocolate for his dear Rapunzel and his last stop was at the flower shop. He was looking at the perfect flower to give to Rapunzel. A nice old lady approached him.

"Are you having a special night with your wife?" The old lady asked. Jack blushes and answered, " Well she's not my wife, and I'm courting her." Then added. "Though someday I want to make her my wife," he admitted. He really did want to stay with her forever, even though they only knew each other for a day. She was special and he wanted to be close to her.

"Well that's so sweet. I wish you luck" the old lady said. And at this she gave Jack a beautiful purple orchid. "This one is a favorite, on the house," the old lady said. Jack was glad but he left the Lady some money in the counter for thanks. At this he had everything and made his way to the tower.

Rapunzel waited anxiously for his return. She wanted to listen to more stories and to kiss him all over. Then she heard a voice that she dreaded to hear since she met Jack.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." It was Gothel, her fake mother. She thought the snow would keep her longer. She prayed for Jack to not come in while she was near.

"Coming mother." Rapunzel screamed and opened the window. It was definitely Gothel; she let down her golden locks and winced when Gothel climbed up. She prayed Jack would not come.

Jack was making his way to the tower when he saw a robbed figure heading the same way. He landed on the ground and followed it to the tower. He saw how Rapunzel let her up and immediately knew it was the witch Gothel. He thought he was lucky he didn't arrive earlier and wondered what he'll do next. He decided he'll wait to see if Gothel will leave the tower or stay. He'll do anything for his Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was nervous and she tried not to show it. She kept glancing at the cat picture, hoping her mother wouldn't look under it.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so late sweetheart" Gothel apologized. "I couldn't leave from a cottage because of the storm."

"Its ok mother"

" I brought you a nice dinner. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"That's great then we can eat together then" Gothel felt Rapunzel was hiding something from her and she was determined to find out. They both sat down to the table and started having sandwiches that Gothel prepared. It was silent, like it normally was. Gothel looked all over the tower and could see nothing incriminating in the surface. She thought she should look harder. After they were done Gothel gave a big hug to Rapunzel. It was already dark out.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Gothel. "I'm leaving now, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow in the morning. Good bye." At this they both walked over to the window and Rapunzel threw down her hair. Gothel climbed down and left. She didn't notice a white haired boy eating chicken a few meters away.

Jack didn't like eating the chicken without Rapunzel but he was hungry. He saw that the witch left the tower and he was glad. The orchid was wilting and he wanted to give it to his love. He waited a few minutes and flew up the tower.

"JACK" Rapunzel screamed. She ran toward him and knocked him over. She couldn't help it and started to cry.

"J-j-jack, I- I thought she did something to you." The tears wouldn't stop. Jack hugged her hard. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Its ok, I saw her get in the tower and I hid. I'm sorry I ate our special dinner. But I saved these." He showed her the box of chocolates. "And it's a little wilted but I got you this orchid" Rapunzel smiled and took both of the presents. They both lay in bed, snuggling with each other, eating some delicious chocolate.

"Gothel comes in the morning and leaves by lunchtime, its safe in the evening. Will you come here again?" She was afraid that he wouldn't come. That he wouldn't risk a scary witch for her.

Jack looked at her eyes and answered, "Of course I'll come and see you. I love you and I would do anything to come and see you paint or sing or just be you." She smiled and gave him a long kiss. They made love again that night and before the sun came up Jack got dressed to leave. Rapunzel had already fallen asleep. He gave her a light kiss; he didn't want to wake her. "Goodbye my beauty, I'll see you soon." He hid the flower and took the box of chocolates. He really didn't want to get caught by that witch. Before he flew out the window he looked back to admire his Rapunzel. He blew a snowy kiss and flew away. He decided he'd bring her a new book tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel awoke to screams from outside the tower. "RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAIR." It was Gothel; she jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She let her long hair down and hoisted Gothel up. The face waiting for her was not one she liked to see often.

"Why were you still asleep? I've told you I want you awake early. Oh look breakfast isn't even done. You're useless."

Rapunzel tried to look frightened and intimidated. But the memories of her and Jack made her feel calm.

"I'm sorry mother, I'll start breakfast now." Rapunzel made breakfast and Gothel and her ate in silence. Gothel was completely unaware of Rapunzel's happiness.

"I put extra food in the cupboard. Don't eat it all"

"Ok mother" they continued to eat in silence. After they were done and Rapunzel finished cleaning they both sat down for Rapunzel's lessons. They weren't much but it made them occupied. By lunchtime they were finished and Gothel was packing up her things. Rapunzel let down her hair again and Gothel climbed down. She saw her mother leave and waited anxiously for her beloved Jack to come to her.

Jack was at the library picking the perfect book for Rapunzel. He wanted something the depicted the world, that made her travel to different places while still in her tower. He looked all over and stayed in there for a long time. Finally he chose the perfect book. He went to the counter to check it out; to his surprise it was the same old lady from the flower shop.

"Oh she'll love this one," she said. Jack was speechless and took the book and ran. She gave him a bad feeling and he didn't want people to know about Rapunzel, thinking she should get in trouble with the witch.

He saw the sun starting to set and left to the tower. He was very excited to see her. He reached the tower and Rapunzel gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much" Rapunzel whispered.

"Me too. I brought you something special." He showed her the book, it was called _Places to see and travel _I thought you might choose the places we'll go when you're free." Rapunzel smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." They both stayed in the tower, eating snacks and looking at the new book. They never finished the second page before they started attacking each other with kisses. She loved to tease him with her tongue and this time she tried something different. She squeezed Jack's hard dick and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"What are you going to do?" Jack said in a smug matter. She put the erect dick in her mouth and started to lick all over. Jack moaned and grabbed her hair. She kept licking and sucking, knowing she was doing this right by the look if his face. Before he could come she took it out from her mouth, pre cum leaked out of it and she licked it off. She kissed his neck and slowly placed herself on him. She started to moan when his dick went inside her. He started to thrust upward, both of them were breathing hard.  
"Rapunzel" Jack cried and reached climax. Rapunzel did the same. She fell on him and gave him a slow kiss. She reached for the book and they both kept reading through the pages while snuggling up to each other. Jack would occasionally poke her back with his dick and they would make love all over again. She loved his taste and his body and how he said, "I love you." Jack was absolutely thrilled he had a girl like Rapunzel.

This continued for about two weeks doing the same thing. Gothel would come in the morning and leave by lunchtime. Jack would visit Rapunzel with a new book each time. She was sad to see each new book leave the next day, they were scared Gothel would find out about them. One day however was not as usual as the rest. Rapunzel woke up nauseated and barely reached the fresh chamber pot where she vomited. It was still very early so Gothel wouldn't have come by yet. She was also grateful Jack already left. She didn't want to see him like this. She had another wave of nausea and tried to fight it, she lost. After a few minutes she calmed down she started to worry. She wondered if Gothel would take her away from the tower to get help if she got worse or if she would let her die. Then for some reason she started thinking of her menstrual cycle and realized she was late. She knew how these things worked and she started to panic even more. She thought Gothel would be furious. She was interrupted with another wave of nausea and vomiting. She made herself some tea and waited for Gothel's visit.

The familiar words rang through her head like an annoying bell. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" She did so and Hotel was hoisted up. The moment she saw Rapunzel she knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter? You look sick"

"Oh its nothing mother, I just got some morning sickness. Maybe something I ate"

Gothel looked at her suspiciously and decide she'll find out what's wrong. She was a witch after all.

"Give me your hand and I'll see what's wrong. My medical potions should know what it could be." At this Rapunzel grew nervous, she knew what it was, Gothel will take a prick of blood and drop in in a clear vial. Depending on the color she knew what the person had. If only she wasn't selfish and evil, Rapunzel thought.

"Come on I don't have all day, if I need to get you some medicine I need to know now." Rapunzel nodded and gave her shaking hand to Gothel. She took her hand and used a needle to gather the necessary blood. Rapunzel wondered what would it do, she really did think she was pregnant.

The blood fell into the vial and Gothel added her potion. At first nothing happened, Rapunzel was relieved. Then suddenly the vial started to freeze and snowflakes started to appear from it.

"WHAT?" yelled Gothel. Without knowing what to do she dropped the frozen vial. It shattered into pieces and images of Jack Frost holding two bundles started to appear. Rapunzel started to cry from joy but soon realized how much trouble she was in.

"HOW DARE YOU" Gothel bellowed. She was furious. "YOU SLUT, WHO IS HE?"

Rapunzel would never betray Jack and answered, "I'LL NEVER TELL. I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T HURT HIM"

Gothel smiled. "We'll see about that you whore" before Rapunzel knew Gothel was behind her and used her magic to cut her long blond hair.

"YOU WITCH" and before Rapunzel could say anymore she was transported away.

"Now, lets see who this stranger is and why he ruined my Rapunzel" Gothel growled.

The story is almost done. Maybe one or two chapters more. After this I may finish Lonely and the lonesome. My Hiccup/Jack fic. Check it out if you guys want. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
